tdpahkitewislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Samey
Sammy "Samey",' '''labeled '''The Nice Twin', was a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, and was placed on Team Kinosewak. Personality Samey labelled as (The Nice Twin) Samey is the much sweeter version of her twin sister, Amy. Although their looks are practically identical, their personalities are the exact opposite. Samey's naïve, but she definetly makes up for it with her friendliness. After years of being pushed around by her older sister, Samey has low self-esteem and self-confidence, however this does not detract from her friendliness at all. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island 's head.]]In So, Uh, This Is My Team? sits with Amy in the zeppelin and talks with each other. When Beardo makes weird noises, they switch from place. Amy looks startled when she sees Jasmine behind her. When the zeppelin crashed, Samey and Amy grabs a parachute. As first, Samey was holding the leg of Amy. But when Amy kicked Samey she opens her parachute. She arrives as one of the first at the island but Amy landed on Samey. The two girls are placed on Team Kinosewak. Chris said the name of Samey wrong so she corrected him, however he did not listen. At the first challenge, she sat with the other team members to look if it was safe. Rodney, Samey and Amy runs with a cart. But Chris and Chef throws tennis balls so Amy used Samey as a human shield. The sisters do not get anything so the two sisters runs back to their team. They won and were safe from elimination. Samey offers Max a high five but he disallows it. are talking]] In I Love You, Grease Pig! Amy pushed her to the outside cause Jasmine asked if she wanted to go foraging. Later she walked in the forest and wants to eat an green apple. Jasmine saw that and shoot a a wooden piece to it. It was a manchineel and her hand is red with bumps. She scratches it. Then Shawn walks to them and gives tips to Samey. How she must care for it and how to wash it. Later she walks with Amy. She has blueberries. Topher said thanks to Amy for get some blueberries and Samey wants to say something. But Amy said; I'm the one that brought you. How can i give you compliments? Samey looks sad. And when Amy punched Rodney, she stand next to her and saw it. But Rodney felt in love. At the challenge Amy angers Samey. Samey had to do everything from Amy. Samey was getting angry at her and is tired about her. But they won the challenge and Samey was very happy and compliments Jasmine on her skills. Audition Tape Samey makes an audition tape in order to compete in Total Drama Pahkitew Island. In her audition tape, Samey "informs" us that she has no sister, and refrences it at various points. Samey is interrupted by her actual sister, Amy. Original Design Samey, along with her sister Amy did not change a whole lot from her original to her current. However, their hair is less light in tone. Their eyebrows are smaller. Their eyes are teal instead of green. Their lips are longer. Their outfit is red with white designs at the sleeves and collar, and also the waistline, instead of blue with red and white. Trivia *Samey, along with Amy, are the first competeting contestants in Total Drama history to be related. **Samey is the younger twin by 17 minutes. *Samey along with Amy, are the first third generation contestants to have their voice actress revealed. *Samey, along with Amy, are cheerleaders. * Samey is the first person from the 3rd generation to use the confessional. * Samey avoids elimination, by pretending to be a sibling of hers. Gallery Sameeyyy.png|Samey is shocked. Screen Shot 2014-06-01 at 4.03.33 PM.png|Samey being used as a human shield by her sister, Amy. Le due gemelle Amy e Samey.png|Amy gives Samey orders. Screen Shot 2014-06-02 at 4.48.12 PM.png|Samey with her team in So, Uh, This Is My Team? Episode2.png|Samey, Amy, and Topher. Challenge.png|Samey and Amy argue. Sameyconf.png|Samey's confessional. Sameyandamy.png Sameyjasmineshawn.png Sameyshand.png|Samey's hand develops a rash due to a poison apple. 222222.png|Jasmine, Amy, and Samey get covered in paint. 22.png 222.png|Samey celebrates her team's second win in a row She thinks she owns her standards smh.jpg|Rodney, Amy, and Samey in the theme song. Sameyjasmineshawn.png Sameyjasmineshawn.png Episode2.png Ol.png|Jasmine encourages Samey to throw the balloon. M.png L.png Kju.png Fcc.png F.png|Jasmine, Amy, and Samey fight over who gets to launch the balloon. .,,..png Amy vs samey.jpg|Samey fighting Amy Sameyandamy.jpg|Samey and Amy in the Cannon of Shame Gggggggggggggg.png Fggggggd.png Awfe.png tumblr_n7pg79mFRQ1sjfm23o2_500.jpg|Samey's Audition Tape Mqdefault.jpg Samey FreshTV Official.png AmySameyProfile.jpg|Amy and Samey's concept design SameyRotation.png|Samey's rotations Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Team Kinosewak Category:Heroes Category:Non-Merge Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Cheerleaders Category:Twins Category:Kind-Hearted Characters Category:Polite Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Sisters Category:Bully Haters Category:Lovely Characters Category:Sympathetic Characters Category:Gentle Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Clever Characters Category:Innocent Characters Category:Ensemble Darkhorses Category:Mature Characters Category:Sweetie Pies Category:Lovable Characters Category:Positive Characters Category:Sweethearts Category:Cuties Category:Heartful Characters Category:Nice characters Category:Helpful Characters Category:Heroic Characters